The Legend of Zelda: The Pure Dark Heart
by The Black-Umbrella
Summary: While Hyrule moves along normally, Zelda begins to discover a part of her she never knew. BY: S.T.J.Barnes
1. Chapter 1

By: S.T.J. Barnes

Prologue

The fate of this world is not certain; it's destiny balances on a thread, toward on side lies damnation and the other salvation. Hyrule was a blessed place, created when the three goddesses descended unto this realm. Din, with her strong arms and fiery spirit, created the land. Farore, with her courageous heart, created the creatures of the land. Nayru, with great wisdom and grace, created law, for all the creatures to uphold. When their deed upon this plane was finished, they departed toward the heavens, leaving a sacred relic at the point of their egress. Three golden triangles, dubbed by man as the Triforce remained, a gift to all those who lived upon the land. The Triforce was the symbol of the first age of man and the birth of Hyrule. Hyrule and its neighbors prospered, but Hyrule all the more. The power of the sacred triangles bestowed the land with rich soil and magic; whilst its neighbors were forced to endure a less convenient life. Though Hyrule drew many envious eyes, it remained at peace. Pease so long, that few saw a dark blanket of greed approaching. An evil sorcerer named Ganondorf, hailing from the west of Hyrule, raised an army of creatures and men twisted by greed and malevolent desires to destroy the kingdom. Ganondorf destroyed nearly all of Hyrule, as its desperate cries fell to deaf ears. He killed almost the entire royal family to obtain the Triforce. When he did, Ganondorf was no more, and the wicked King of Evil, Ganon, was born. Seated at the throne of Hyrule, Ganon prepared to march his armies to all lands of the earth until one man stepped forth to oppose him. A knight barely of age challenged Ganon for the fate of the world. Wielding a sword forged of righteousness, the boy did battle with evil. From hence forth, the weapon became known as 'The Sword of Evil's Bane' and Ganon's evil reign had been brought to a swift end. Hyrule rebuilt and strived to prosper once more. The knight had a great temple built, the Temple of Time, and hid the sacred triangles within it. Using the Master Sword, he sealed the gateway to the Sacred Realm, and decreed that it shall never be opened again. Centuries passed, and history became legend and dark times forgotten. Days of simplicity and peace was all that dwelled in most minds; however, a few can see the darkness creeping toward this land. Another legend is about to begin, and in years to come may be called the Legend of Zelda…

**Chapter 1**

A dull flame danced in shadow, an empty background. The flame danced faster as it's size grew. The void became filled with dancing fire and a voice could be heard through the flames. It was too soft to hear at first, but soon grew louder and deeper. It's strength grew and the flames moved to its command. They parted slightly in the middle and a crimson flame bleed up above the rest.

"I am coming", it spoke at a medium tone. The voice was powerful, commanding. It was like it could make anyone listening do it's bidding. "I am coming, and you can do nothing to stop me", it spoke again, seeming to hold back it's ferocity.

The girl listened on and the crimson flame talked to her. With every word she felt more inclined to obey it. Every whisper touched a part of her heart, the part that longed to do evil. Her greed, even though little, grew and she wanted. Her envy, strong already, flooded from her as she cursed many aloud. Her vanity made her feel superior and found herself deeming all unworthy of her grace. She felt small amounts of gluttony and sloth stirring in her. She had anger, a dark rage that demanded blood. Her lust, it completed it all. She felt them all coursing though her.

The voice whispered to her, "Your desire is strong." As it spoke, she felt alive, full of darkness and lusting for more. "When I come, you will serve me", the voice said as it's hiss faded.

The girl knelt before the crimson flame as is calmed, almost as if to watch her. She stared at the base of the flame and them looked up, her complexion changing. Her skin became pail, almost white. It remained flawless, smooth and cold. Her eyes grew shaded, just a little. She breathed as if taking her first breath, savoring her dark aura.

"I, Zelda, Princess of Hyrule, am forever your obedient servant", she announced. The flames danced violently in approval turning all to crimson. They charged forward, and the princess raised her arms to embrace her evil.

"My Princess, it is morning now. We mustn't oversleep, its not good for the skin", the middle-aged maid said as she opened the shapes to the room. The princess peeked out from under her eyelids, only to be met with the burn of the morning sun. She shut them tightly and rolled over.

The maid pulled of Zelda's covers and began folding them at the end of the bed. Not a word escaped either of them, they had discussions of this sort before and Zelda wasn't in the mood. She sat up, pulling up the fallen shoulder strap on her pink nightgown. She gazed around her large white room, what used to be her mother's room. She was a lovely woman, but feel ill and dyed ten years age, when Zelda was only six. Her father would never remarry, so Zelda was to be the heir of the throne. She disliked the idea copiously; but lately, the idea of power somewhat excited her. She had a great amount herself, but more…she knew she shouldn't think this way.

"Why Zelda, you look awfully pail this morning", the maid said. She stepped over and placed her hands on Zelda's face, examining her eyes thoroughly. "You feel a little frigid too, perhaps I should get the doctor.", the maid said as she released Zelda.

"I don't think that will be necessary", Zelda quickly assured her, "In fact I've never felt better", she said with a smile. It was true, she did feel great. That dream she had, she couldn't remember it well, only that there was fire and a great vibrant feeling, a feeling that seemed to say with her a little bit. The maid nodded with a smile and she fetched Zelda's cloths.

Zelda disguarded her night gown and acquired her undergarments. They were small and made of the finest cloth, many times the price of full peasants clothing. The maid assisted Zelda with silk socks, long silk gloves, and her luxurious dress. The dress went all the way to her feet, white at the bottom and pink covering her chest. A large gold crest with a highly detailed picture of the Triforce and other symbols of Hyrule sowed on it hung from below her stomach and ended just at her ankles. See sat in front of her mirror as the maid fixed her hair, pulling knots out and keeping the beautiful stands of light brown straight. Zelda looked at herself and noticed something peculiar as the maid continued to work. Her eyes had somewhat of a shade around them, sort of a sexy hue. She gazed deeper around her dark blue eyes, admiring her new appearance. The maid put in her sapphire earrings and lastly, placed Zelda's gold tiara atop her head. Zelda stayed and admired herself as the maid stood to leave.

"The King is seeing some foreign gentlemen down in the dining room, he wants you to come and greet them when you are ready", the maid said cheerfully, as if Zelda were to be courted by one of these men. The maid left her chambers, leaving Zelda to herself. Zelda starred into the mirror, seeing herself a way she never saw before, and she liked it.

"Now your highness, I know that you believe the land northwest of here to be Hylian territory, but you must face the facts, you have no information to support that", One of the three men said. He sipped some wine provided by the king's servants, a very hospitable gesture. His thick white glove gently grasped the fine glass and he argued respectively with Hyrule's king. The king wore heavy orange robes, styled by some of the finest tailors in all of Hyrule. They complemented his heavyset appearance, and projected his aura of command. A large crown sat atop his bald head, only his white bread traced across his face. Yet the king seemed far from old a weary, he argued back with stern and assertive disposition.

"Colonel Mikhail, your nation of Ninor has no claim over this land, or unwritten legend makes very clear its purpose in Hylian history", King Rauru argued. The man standing before him was a diplomat and Colonel from Hyrule's neighbor, Ninor. He wore quite an interesting outfit. Gray wool pants and a sake coat with two rows of buttons painted gold. White gloves and brown boots with a steel plate on the heel also adorned him. He had a full black mustache and a small bread to go with it. His hair was a little long and pressed down from being under his hat, a large, black rimmed hat that was respectfully removed. The hat was held by the other foreigner, a younger man, dressed much like his middle aged Colonel. He wore a different hat, called a kepi. The gray kepi had a round flat top and a small black visor. The round top was tilted and clearly visible. A pair of gold painted bar could be seen, standing vertical next to on another; he had the same bars of each of his shoulders. The king could only guess this stood for rank. The Colonel had and eagle in place of these bars and on the front of his hat. The Captain had a light brown mustache and a brown goatee. He stood relatively still and hadn't spoken a word since he had greeted the king.

"That's what I'm trying to say. We have written accounts of our possession of this land that date back over 400 years ago. I do not insinuate that you are a liar your highness, but our Premier sees this land has his", the Colonel continued and switched to an apologetic tone. "I really wish I could allow this land to be under your rule, but I am under orders to negotiate it's return to Ninor. You understand that 90 of all citizens and loyal to Ninor's government, and only 6 are Hylians. The other 4 are criminals and fugitives from justice we surmise." The Colonel took another sip of the wine, and expressed his sympathies with the king. "Although I believe my leader to be out of line in this circumstance, there is nothing I can do; surly you would demand the same steadfast dedication from your men?", he posed.

The king spoke politely, "Yes I do, and I understand your position. I hold nothing against you either, one must always do his duty and with the utmost spirit and dedication." A servant came and relieved them of their empty wine glasses. The king nodded to the servant and said to the Colonel, "I will discuss this matter when your Premier will see me face to face." The Colonel bowed his head in affirmation. "One, last thing before you go", the king inquired. "I would like you to meet my daughter, Zelda!", the king summoned.

The heels of Zelda's white boots clicked against the stone floor, answering her father. She walked slow and elegantly, an embodiment of beauty and grace. Her father smiled, his cheeks a little red with pride. The other two men gazed upon her as well, the taller one stood probably an even six feet, five inches taller than her father and herself. The other an inch shorter than the first, and held the other's hat while he stood at attention. The first man stepped forth, his militant gray uniform kept completely clean. His belt wrapped around his sack coat, and has Ninor's crest on it, two sabers and an olive branch in the background. Zelda extended her hand politely and the man reached out, bowing and kissing it. She could feel his rough facial hair through the thin glove, an uncomfortable feeling. Zelda bowed her head and drew her arm back to her lap.

"You reputation as the fairest maiden in Hyrule proceeds you, you are indeed the loveliest lass I have ever laid eyes on", the man flirted, "Colonel Jacob Mikhail of Ninor's 1st Infantry division." Zelda spoke softly, "Princess Zelda of Hyrule's Royal Family", she introduced, "A pleasure to make your acquaintance." The Colonel shot a glance at the king. "Well I feel that business has been finished for today", the king announced and promptly walked toward the exit of the room. His audience gave him their respect as he departed. Before leaving completely, the king said, "Zelda, I leave the guest's in your capable hands. Colonel, if you need anything at all, just ask my lovely daughter, she would be more than happy to attend to it." With that the king vacated the room.

Zelda disliked being volunteered by her father, but such it was as princess. "Captain Carter!", the Colonel ordered. The Captain stepped forward. He was young, not much older than Zelda. "Captain ready my horse I shall be departing within the hour", he ordered as he took his hat back and held it at his side. The Captain saluted with his right hand at the side of his head and the palm extended. The Colonel gave a casual salute in return, far less stiff and serious than the Captain's. The Captain did an about-face and marched out of the castle, his shoes echoing throughout the halls.

The Colonel stood at Zelda's side and they began to walk around the castle. "I hear that you are the heir to the throne, that's quite a burden", he said in a sympathetic tone. Zelda gave a silent sigh. "Yes, I imagine it will be difficult", she said, attempting to avoid the topic. She didn't want to think of the responsibility, and handling it by herself, right after her father died. She couldn't fathom it. "Well I apologize princess, but I have little time to spare so I must be direct. You father is hosting a dinner party for nobles from all around", he continued with much hesitation, something it seemed this man didn't do very often. "I would be much obliged if you would allow me to…court you that night", he finally managed. Zelda looked away, a moment of embarrassment has caused her to blush slightly. After regaining he composure, she answered, "Yes, I would be honored." Zelda sighed, but not so much as for the Colonel to hear. She would really rather not, but it was probably what her father would want, and he would be disappointed had she turned him down. "Then will be here tomorrow night, I look forward to it", he said with relief. "Yes Colonel, as do I", Zelda said. "No your highness, please, call me Jacob…that is if you suits you to", he interrupted. Zelda bowed her head and the Colonel did the same. Without a word, but with a smile, he turned sharply and left the castle.

The Colonel dawned his hat as he walked in the castle's field, toward his horse. He was pleased that is had gone so well. He expected the king to be stubborn, but a chance to court to beautiful Zelda was the highlight of the day. She was most certainly fetching, a lady of unrivaled grace. He approached his horse where the Captain was waiting for him. Carter saluted him sternly and asked "How did it go, sir?" The Colonel nodded, "Better than I could have hoped", he answered, looking back at the castle. "Are we returning home, sir", Carter inquired. The Colonel mounted his horse and Carter did the same. "Yes, Captain, you lead the way", the Colonel ordered. Carter snapped the reigns and the horse took off. The Colonel looked back at the castle with a focused look in his eyes, and rode off toward Ninor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

New Faces

Zelda stepped forth unto the dark void once again. Her arrival ignited a sea of angry crimson flames. The fire danced and filled the void with the sound of crackling. Zelda stepped toward the fire, and it parted for her. She walk through the parted flames until she reached the center. A perfect circle surrounded by fire marked her destination. She knelt in the circle and a deep, dark voice spoke, "Ah, patience…all will come in time." Zelda looked up at the fire with fury and rage. "I want to embrace it all now!", she yelled. "In time. You must wait, or all with be lost", the voice calmly explained. Zelda bowed her head again. "Yes master, I trust in you", she answer obediently. The fire raged toward her. "The next time we speak, your heart will be darkened more", is voice said accompanying a demonic laugh. "I am forever you servant", Zelda said as the fire swallowed her.

Zelda jetted out from under her covers as the vision of fire faded from her eyes. She look about her room in a stupor for a time. Realizing she was dreaming, she calmed down. She remembered kneeling and being attacked by crimson flames. A voice spoke and she spoke as well, but she couldn't remember. It was strange, the dream had energized her, she felt the same vibrancy she felt after the last dream. She felt disturbed; she didn't understand what was happening, but ever the more she was liking it. Zelda stood up, slipping on a pair of beautifully sown pink slippers. Zelda walked quietly out of her room and down a long winding staircase of smooth stone. Morning was not far off, so she tread softly, trying not to alert any of the servants. She opened a door at the base of the tall staircase. The room was poorly lit, and nothing but a simple bed set on the wood floor occupied the room.

"Impa?", Zelda whispered. The room was silent and still. Not a single sound responded. To anyone else it would seem vacant, but Zelda knew better. "Imp-", Zelda started, more desperate this time. Her voice was interrupted by another from behind her. "I'm here, child", a heavy but gentle voice said. Zelda turned around quickly, met wit the warm embrace of her guardian. "My dear, you feel cold child", the woman said, concerned. "I am fine Impa", Zelda sternly reassured as she broke the embrace. Impa was a tall woman of about forty years. She always dressed in a skintight blue suit with the mark of the Sheikah right below the neck. The mark was and eye was three triangles for lashed and a large tear falling from the center. The Sheikah were the Royal Family's protectors, a secretive society that loyally serves the King and Zelda. Impa carried the weight of Zelda's personal guardian, a task she performed with the highest resolve. Impa was strong, both physically and spiritually. They sat down on the bed. It was as if Impa's amber brown eyes could gaze right into her and tell something was wrong.

"What troubles you, child?", Impa inquired. "It is a dream", Zelda gave her immediate response. Impa listened intently. "What kind of dream?", she probed. Zelda stared at the floor, replaying what she could remember on the hard wooden floor. "In it, I am surrounded by fire. The fire is blood red though and it reacts to the voices", Zelda explained. "Voices?", Impa asked curiously. Zelda shot a glace at her and nodded, slowly tracing her sight back to the floor. "Yes", she replied, "I can't tell what they are saying, but one comes from the fire. And I'm pretty sure the other is mine." "And you don't know what you're saying?", Impa asked. Zelda replied, keeping a fixed stare at the floor, "No, but when I finish, the fire comes and swallows me up." Zelda stared back at Impa, "Then I wake up." Impa had a curious expression on her face. Nothing was said at first, but Zelda then added, "Oh, and when I wake up, I feel…alive, well more alive than normal." Impa nodded slowly. "Why do you think this is, child?", Impa asked. Zelda looked up toward the ceiling. It was brown in color, adding to the room's dull and quiet theme. "I don't know", Zelda said regretfully. She really wished she could answer that question. Impa rubbed Zelda's back gently, doing her best to comfort her. "If you ever need to talk, I'll be right here", Impa said. Zelda hugged her tightly. "Thank you", she said, not letting go. Impa slowly had Zelda release her. "Go, you should return to your room before the maid comes. Impa used to wake her up in the morning when she was young, but as Zelda grew, Impa was reassigned to more pressing duties. Zelda really missed the time they had together. She was the sister she never had.

Zelda slowly and quietly left Impa's room and made her way back to hers. Not another minute passed before the maid entered to ready her for the day. Today was after all, the party her father was hosting, the very one she would accompany Colonel Mikhail. Zelda didn't have any interest in him, but it was just for on evening. "I have drawn a bath for you, princess", the maid said from the doorway to the bathroom. Zelda nodded as she stood up. Disguarding her cloths, she stepped softly toward the tube. The maid held her hand to assist her from slipping. Zelda sat down in the hot soapy water, the heat massaging her entire body. Zelda tilted her head back as the maid began to wash her hair. She closed her eyes, and imagined crimson fire.

The boy took stepped out from behind the tree, looking in disgust at what her was wearing. Everything it embodied was servitude and properness. He hated it. "You look positively smashing, Link", the other boy said, eyeing his new attire. Link rolled his eyes and pushed back his dirty blond hair. "I swear, this isn't gonna work", Link exclaimed, expressing his doubts. "It'll be fine old chap, my plan in foolproof", he said with extreme confidence. He wore the same servant's uniform that Link wore, but is suited him much better. It complemented his bald head and didn't offset his gray eye color. Link's blondish hair and light blue eyes just seemed to put him out of place. The uniform had too many buttons, and it was a fancy white with black pants and vest. Link shifted uncomfortably. "Oh come on", the other complained, "Can you really hate it that much?" Link eyed him in a very annoyed manner. "York, I do hope that was a rhetorical question, because you really don't want me to answer that", Link spoke bitterly. York was mildly taken aback. Link pushed his regular cloths behind the tree. A green tunic, brown boats and gantlets, and his small pouch of rupees. He hadn't had much, but now he had ever less due to the expenses of illegally buying servant's clothing. "You ready?", York asked, looking of the hill toward the castle. They were just a stones throw from the path that would lead them up to this ludicrous escapade. "No", Link said blatantly. "Good", York replied, ignoring him. The two unlikely friends stepped onto the path and made there way to the castle at a steady pace. Link was just a peasant boy who lived with a crazy old sword master. He would work himself to death for food a bed and some sword lessons. York, from as much as Link could gather, might be a traveling con-artist. He knew an awful lot about deceiving people for it just to be a 'hobby'.

"Now Link", York said with great concern, "Its important that you do exactly as you are told in here. Any hint of rebelliousness or malcontent will blow our cover. Understood" Link looked at him seriously and nodded sharply and a carriage passed behind him, flanked by Calvary in gray wool uniforms. They all had decorative sabers in scabbards at their left sides. The carriage and its escort quickly passed them and headed toward the gate of the castle. York pulled Link off the main road and the followed a path into the bushes. Rustling through the brush, Link and York made their way to a small gap in the massive gate, a pair of missing bars just big enough for them to get through. Pushing through the thick foliage, Link and York breached the gate undetected. Link brushed himself off, trying to look as presentable as possible. "Come, time is of the essence", York said, moving hastily. "Not beauty is worth this", Link thought aloud. All this just to see the princess. Link didn't know what he thinking when he agreed to this.

Through a side door, the two entered. They began to act more confidently, like they were supposed to be there. They moved through the empty garden. Sounds of the party could already be heard from here, music filling the air. They passed through the kitchen, the cooks too hard at work to take any real notice. They moved swiftly approaching the ball room until a voice called out, "Hey, you two!" Link froze. The consequences for this stunt just now began to fill his mind. York had stopped too. He straightened his bowtie and turned around. Link was far beyond the second thought stage. The man whom called to them pushed them aside and stood before a pair of real servants. He began to reprimand them for just standing around. Taking initiative, Link and York made a quick retreat into the ball room.

It was truly a sight to behold. A hundred or more people of nobility busied themselves with food, dance, and pleasurable company. The room was as tall as it was wide and it's tables stretched from one end to another, covered with foods like had never even seen before. Women in their most elegant outfits and well dressed men courting them. Link saw gold, jewels, and many expensive decorative items. He had never seem anything like it before. York nudged him to get his attention. Link looked at him, directed to look forward by a directive nod. Link saw a part in the crowd, people moving away with the utmost respect. He could see the King standing by the door awaiting for the last guests with a pleased smile across his face. The men in gray uniforms piled into the room, standing at attention. They flanked the interior of the entrance arch, stiff as boards. Another came in, marching militantly. He had a brown mustache and goatee from what Link could see. The man marched off to the side, saluting his right hand to met his kepi. He dropped the salute and the trumpets began to play a loud, commanding tune. As they did, two figures appeared under the arch. The man wore a gray uniform, but much fancier than the other ones. He had a black rimmed hat with a gold eagle on it. The young woman next to him was easily identified. She was a rare beauty with a graceful step and a perfect complexion. Even from his view in the back, Link could tell who it was. It was Hyrule's living jewel, Princess Zelda.

She wore the prettiest dress he had ever seen and it was decorated in gold a gems. She had beautiful light brown hair, and the most elegant appearance. Link took it all back, this was more than worth it. As Zelda and the man in gray passed midway through the arch, the gray uniform that was saluting announced in a clear and loud voice, "Platoon 1, Right Face. Platoon 2, Left Face. March!" The entire mass of gray men moved as if one, all turning to face the Princess and their commander, Link guessed. As the couple passed the arch, the man announced, "Company! Parade, Rest!" The men immediately assumed a more casual attitude, while the man who issued the order remained as stern as ever.

"I envy that guy", Link whispered to York. He was met with no response. Link turned his head looking for him. He saw a servant here and there, but York seemed nowhere in sight. Link jerked his head all over, turning around and stretching his neck to find York. "Excuse me", a soft voice spoke. Link stopped moving. He didn't want to believe it, but when he turned around, he knew what would be their. Link stiffened himself and about-faced. He met nearly eye to eye with the Princess, maybe two inches taller. He looked into her eyes, a dark blue sea of perfect exquisiteness. The tall men in gray next to her spoke. "Good man, fetch me your finest wine, for the princess and I", he ordered. Link tried his best to respond. His lips moved, but for a moment he was mute. She was just too gorgeous. Finally, he bowed and walked off to retrieve the wine. Link was almost in a state of panic. How the hell did he know what the finest wine was, or where to get it. In hasty desperation, Link grabbed a pair of full wine glasses from a serving tray. Returning to the Princess, Link walked with finesse in his steps, now seeing this as an opportunity to possible impress her. "Here you are, your highness", Link said, handing one glass to Zelda personally while bowing. The Princess nodded in thanks. Link turned to the gray uniformed man and said, "And to you Mr.…?" "Colonel, Mikhail", he answered distantly. Link gave a quick bow to the Colonel and let them be, sighing heavily as he distanced himself with her. It had scared the hell out of him. One screw up and it could have been his head. Even though it was worth it to see Zelda, now he had, and he wanted out of this castle.

The party flowed on until the late hours of the night, when the first guests took their leave. The cool night air filled the ballroom each time the door opened to allow another guest to leave. Zelda breathed this air fully each time, dreary from the long day inside. The Colonel had departed as well, and not soon enough. Although a gentleman, Zelda couldn't stand him. It wasn't his uniform of his men, but the way he talked. He spoke as if they had a bright future together. She couldn't bare to tell him off, that would be unladylike. Something during the party stuck her as odd though. The servant boy, the one her age with the blondish hair, he seemed very out of place. His hair was rather unkempt, his demeanor to nervous to have been here long. The strangest one of all was when the Colonel asked for the finest wine. The servant hadn't gotten it; Zelda knew, she was actually tolerant of whatever second rate wine he got. The castle's finest wine just tasted putrid to her. The more she thought of it, the more it irked her. When the remainder of the guests had gone, Zelda informed her father that she was retiring for the night. Using this excuse, Zelda set out to locate the strange boy.

Link opened the side door that he and York had entered through and stepped outside. He could see the path they used to breach the gate, and a cream colored sack on the ground in front of it. Curious, Link walked up to it, taking a small peck inside. He could see only the glimmer of gold and jewelry in it. Staring at it, Link's hand drew closer, in awe of the riches before him. "Link", a voice whispered. Link darted his head around, looking for the source. "Psst, here", It said louder. Link looked into the path and saw York coming back in, his arms full. "Here, take it", he said, handing Link his tunic and other affects. Link graciously accepted them. Now with free hands, York crawled threw the gap in the gate. He brushed himself off and remarked, "Well, you can put that back on, our work here is done." Link began removing the dreadful outfit that he had been sweating in all day. York took his bag of looted treasure and departed through the gate. Link shook his head, believing he should have known better. All York wanted was the rupees. Pulling on his boots, Link stood up, feeling comfortable for once. The last article he put on was his green cap. It was long and the tip reached nearly the middle of his back. Link looked into the brush, trying to figure out how he could squeeze through with the least rustling.

"Excuse me!", a voice cried out to him. Link stood petrified, he knew the soft voice that called out to him; it was Zelda's. He took a glace out of the corner of his eye, clearly seeing her approaching him from around the outside of the castle. She still wore her fancy pink dress, but many of the finer and more expensive pieces had been removed. Less gold encumbered her. "Um…a…", Link mumbled. He had now way to explain himself, and it didn't help that fast talking wasn't one of his strong points. The princess came nearly within an arm's reach of him and stopped. She looked upon him with both surprise and curiosity. "Your not one of the servants, are you?", Zelda said more as a statement than a question. Link scratched the back of his head. "Well…you see…I was just…well", Link let out a small groan at the end of his attempt at an excuse. He was caught, no two ways about it.

Zelda stared at the boy, curious. He was defiantly around her age, and handsome at that. From his nervousness and half responses, Zelda could gather he wasn't supposed to be here. She opened her mouth to address him what another voice called, "There you are!", it said. Zelda turned to see a girl of her age running toward them. She had long strands of red hair that came down just above her waist. Her attire resembled that of a farmhand, a white short sleeve shirt with a yellow handkerchief tied around the neck, and a plain purple blouse, barely hiding her rugged brown work boots. The boots weren't that much different than the boy's. The girl stepped up to the princess and respectively bowed. She grabbed the boy by his hand and pulled him over. "Very sorry your highness, this is his first delivery and he got a little lost", the red haired girl said. She stood maybe a inch shorter than her and next to the boy, three shorter. Her voice carried a lot of cheerfulness and spirit, no doubt the work of a pleasant upbringing. The boy kept his mouth shut, going along with whatever was said. Zelda nodded and the girl ran off, practically dragging the boy behind her. Zelda let them go even though he knew it all to be lie. She knew it was the same boy from inside, the one that left such an awkward impression on her, the one whose name she wish see knew.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

More New Faces

Malon tugged on the boy's arm, dragging him nearly the entire distance to the wagon. The cool night's breeze blew her long red hair softly and dried her navy blue eyes a little. Malon blinked a few times to moisturize them. "Where are we going?", the boy asked. Malon smiled cheerfully. "To the wagon, silly", she replied. "What wagon", he said desperately. "My wagon, where else", she answered as they came to a stop. The old wooden wagon stood were it was left, draw by a pair of horses munching on a bag of oats around each of their necks. "Here we are", Malon gleefully announced.

Link brushed himself off. "Listen, thank you for what you did back there, I really appreciate it", Link said, and turned to leave. "Oh no you don't!", Malon said, seizing his right arm. Link was left-handed, a rare thing, so he could wrestle the girls full weight off of his arm. She was light, but not that light. "Hey…come on…let go!", Link struggled. The girl giggled playfully, "No." "Hey, I'm not kidding", Link protested, unable to break her embrace. "I never said you were", she replied smartly.

Link stopped struggling. Malon released his arm and stood up straight, folding her hands behind her back. "I did something for you, so you gotta do something for me", Malon said. Link readied himself to raise argument, but as he looked at her, he could tell that it would get him nowhere. He let out a heavy sigh and nodded. Malon clapped her hands in approval. "Come with me", she said, grabbing Link's hand. She pulled him to the back of the wagon and pushed him forward. "Get in", she ordered. Confused, Link did as she said, climbing in. The inside of the wagon was small and relatively empty with the exception of a sleeping man in blue work cloths. He was older, about middle-aged. The shorts sleeves of his red undershirt were exposed under the blue work outfit, both of witch were sopping with sweat. His heavy brown work boots matched those of the girl outside. Mostly bald on his head, the man did have a full beard that wrapped from under his nose and all the way around his head. The short round fellow let out a tremendous snore and shifted uncomfortably. "Ahem!", Malon directed at Link. Link peered out the wagon and down at her. "Aren't you gonna be a gentleman and help me up?", she spoke impatiently. Link rolled his eyes and extended his hand. Malon grasped in softly, being very ladylike. Link did his best to pull her up as gently as he could.

Malon stepped into the wagon, releasing her overdramatic clutch from Link. Delivering a sharp kick to the large man's gut, she said, "Daddy, time to get up; we're leaving." Her father sprung awake, "What in tar nation…oh, Malon. Is it time already?" "Dad, its been nearly four hours", Malon explained. The large man shook his head and stood up. "Now who do we have here? I sent you in with milk and you return with a man", he joked. "Yeah, I found him outside the castle. He owes me a favor", she said. "Talon's the name, I own the Lon Lon Ranch", the big fellow explained. Link shook him hand, a little impressed. The Lon Lon Ranch was known throughout Hyrule and many others as the best ranch around. "I'm Link", he responded. "Well hello then, Link", Talon greeted, "I take it you've already met my daughter, Malon." Link nodded, looking over at her. She gave him a warm smile and a sly wink. She was very…unique as far as Link was concerned. She kind of scared him, but at the same time he sort of liked her. "Well, lets get going", Talon said and grabbed the reigns. With a loud snap, the horses stared to pull the wagon forward. Link sat down, leaning against the walls of the wagon. Letting out a considerable yawn, he began to doze off. It had been one eventful day. Link wonder where York was, but at the same time, couldn't really care. He thought of the princess in all her beauty and grace. Then he thought of Malon much in the same way. She had a more simplistic beauty, a clear but quiet thing. As his thoughts melded together, Malon sat beside him and rested her head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes and made herself comfortable. Link was about to more her until he realized that she had almost immediately fallen fast asleep. Unwilling to wake her, Link closed his eyes too and slowly drifted off.

"Hello, Talon. How did it go at the castle, everyone accounted for?", a young man with long purple hair joked.

The tall and lanky fellow worn white and purple present's clothing that matched his purple eyes. He seemed to radiate with the color as much as his bright smile did to any mood. He helped the hefty rancher down, brushing off his clothing.

"Actually we're heavy one, Kafei", Talon said, searching his pockets. He produced a small bit of bread and began eating it.

Kafei raised an eyebrow, awaiting a better explanation from Talon. However, the large man only wandered off into his house. Kafei winced as the sun broke over the walls of the ranch, lighting the grand Hyrule Field that spanned in all directions. Sighing, he pulled himself up onto the wagon as a second man came to take the horses. The was tall and gruff looking. He had a large mustache and a grumpy demeanor. He was Ingo, the miserable ranch hand.

"Come on you damn horses, get in the stable", Ingo said grouchily. He struggled to push the reluctant animals into the shed.

Kafei shook his head. "A forceful hand will command an army, but it takes a gentle one to guide a steed", he said aloud, trying to teach the thickheaded man.

Ingo only mumbled curses under his breath and continued his struggle. Kafei sighed again, a hopeless cause. He turned and slid open the tarp of the wagon, spying two figures inside. One was the redheaded, sweet girl, Malon. The other was a blond-haired boy in green; both slumbered next to one another. Kafei laughed internally at the sight. It reminded him of himself and Anju four years ago. He would have been their age then.

"Hey you two, its morning", he spoke softly, nudging Malon on her arm. Malon stirred a little and after a second nudge she awoke, letting out a tremendous yawn.

"Its morning already?", she said, tired and puzzled. Malon poked the boy next to her until he awoke as well.

"Well good morning to you, stranger. I'm Kafei; welcome to the Lon Lon Ranch", he greeted. The boy shook his hand, just as groggy as Malon was. "You got a name?", Kafei asked.

He view his surroundings as he got out of the wagon, helping Malon down. "Link", he replied simplistically.

Kafei patted him on the back and departed for the large building that Talon had entered earlier. He looked back at the pair, seeing a timid boy and an adventurous girl. He smiled. It was almost just like him and Anju. Kafei opened the door and entered quickly brushed passed by and impatient Ingo. Talon was asleep in a corner on the floor and Ingo had entered his room in the cellar. Kafei sat down at the table, ignoring Talon's monstrous snoring. He could see Malon dragging Link into the stable from a window. Yeah, it was almost exactly like it was with him.

Malon brushed the horses mane with her hand, having ever the gentlest touch. "You try!", she excitedly implored Link.

Link ran his hand on the horse brushing it firmly and quickly. The horse shook its head a little in disapproval. Link backed up a little. He had never been around a horse before, or not as close as this.

"No, silly, your not doing it right", Malon protested. Link eyed her, irritated. "First, get these things off", Malon said and took Link's hands. She carefully unlaced his gauntlets and set them on the floor. "Now don't be scared, I'll help", Malon assured him.

Softly placing her hand over his, she touch his fingers to the horse's mane and ran them across it delicately. Link started to understand what he was doing wrong. He started to control his own hand movements, paying close attention to the horses reaction. He was surprised how easy it really was.

"This one's my favorite", Malon said, "Her name is Epona." Malon began humming a soft and delightful tune. Almost instantly the horse reacted in approval.

Link continued to pet the horse, now completely fascinated with the animal. Though he hand gotten the hang of it, Malon didn't release his hand. She kept her's on top, humming her tune in the most exquisite way she could.

"She loves this song", Malon said softly. Link withdrew his hand. "She has good taste", he replied. "Could I ride one of the horses?", Link asked. It was something he always wanted to do. "Hee hee, not today", Malon giggled, "We have work to do."

Carter marched with valor at the command of his superior. He was in full uniform, including his decorative saber, sheathed on his left side, and his pistol, holstered on his right. Every inch of his uniform debunked him to have the highest level of self-respect, duty, and honor. The metal plates on his boot heels clicked against the hardwood floor as he entered the Colonel's office.

"Reporting as ordered, sir!", he announced, snapping a firm salute. With a nod from the Colonel, he returned his hand to his side, still standing respectfully rigid.

Colonel Mikhail blew a puff of smoke out of his pipe. He was perched at his desk overlooking mountains of files. His sack coat and hat were hung neatly on a coat rack. His white uniform shirt and suspenders made him look less like a commander and more like any other soldier of Ninor. Removing the pipe from his mouth and exhaling a thick cloud of smoke, he drew his attention from his work.

"Captain, what do you have to report?", the Colonel asked. "Sir, our scouts report that the wizard, Wizrobe, has taken up residence in the stone structure in northern most Cretain, sir", Carter replied sternly.

Cretain, the center of the dispute between Hyrule and Ninor. Each nation vies for this land; and now a crazy wizard has taken a hobby of tormenting the native townsfolk. The bastard has begun lowering temperatures in the area, playing hell with agriculture.

"What action has been taken against him?", the Colonel inquired. "Sir, dismounted Calvary was sent in by order of 1st Lieutenant Hicks. The Calvary did not return, so I ordered Hicks and one of his platoons in, they have not returned either", the Captain said grimly.

The Colonel cursed under his breath. This wizard was more of a pain then he could have fathomed. A platoon and Calvary were unacceptable losses. The Colonel pondered the situation, factoring in several possibilities. This should not be a military problem, but if Hyrule is called for aid, this may give them a bargaining tool for Cretain.

"Captain Carter", the Colonel addressed. The Captain sprung right to an even more rigid attention. "Put out a reward for the deposal of Wizrobe, coordinate with Hylian officials and set the reward accordingly", he ordered. "With any luck, we may manage to find a capable party to handle this threat for us", he added as the Captain saluted and turned to leave. The Colonel stood. "And Sam", he said casually. Carter stopped at the door. "If anyone steps forward and succeeds, do me a personal favor and keep a close eye on them. Use whatever cover you see fit, but watch them. I sense tense times ahead and allies may fall in short supply", Colonel Mikhail explained. "Yes, sir", Carter spoke and exited the room.

Link seated himself at the table and looked at the small meal placed before him. Baked beans, corn, mashed potatoes and some ham made for an appetizing supper. At the long table, Malon sat next to the left of him. The two bummed elbows as they ate, Link being left-handed. Talon sat across from them, eating to his hearts content. Next to him sat Kafei and a red haired girl named Anju. Her hair was much shorter than Malon's and darker at that. She wore a red shirt tucked neatly into a tan blouse. Kafei had introduced her as his fiancée. The only one not present was Ingo, who had taken his dinner outside.

"Its nice to have new company", Talon said, stirring up conversation. Link nodded as he ate. Malon giggled softly.

"So Kafei, how have you been", Talon asked, shifting the conversation. "Never better", Kafei replied, "Anju and I are making wedding preparations. We were planning to be married in Cretain before summer's end, but that might not be possible", Kafei added, disappointment in his voice.

"Oh Cretain, that reminds me, Malon I need you to go to Cretain and pick up hay for the horses, two bundles", Talon requested. Malon sighed loudly. "Come sweaty, it won't be that hard. Why don't you take Link along to help?", Talon said.

Link nearly spat his food out at that comment. He tried to object, but couldn't bring forth the word once Malon hugged his arm, volunteering him. It seemed he just couldn't argue with her, once she had an idea no one could stop her. Link couldn't help but think this was why her father was bald.

"So Link, where are you from", Anju asked in a soft-spoken voice. Link swallowed his food and answered, "Well, I was born in Hyrule City and lived there until I was fourteen. When my mother died, I moved to Cretain and I've lived there for the past three years." "Oh, I'm sorry, you didn't have a father?", Anju asked. Link shook his head. "My mother told me that he served in the army and died, I never new him", he said, the subject not depressing him. He had just gotten used to it by now.

"What do you do for a livin' Link?", Talon asked. "I live with an old swordsman. I clean and work for him in exchange for a place to stay and food to eat. By the way, thanks for the meal", Link said, pushing his plate away. "No problem, you've done your share of work today", Talon replied with a smile.

At that, Anju and Kafei stood to leave. "Goodbye, and thank you", they said to Talon and Malon. "No problem, come back anytime", Talon said.

Kafei and Anju lived in Kakariko Village to the Northeast. The large village was nestled between the massive Death Mountain and the Zora's Domain. It was a peaceful area with a lot of Hylian history behind it. The original Sheikah, the protectors of the Royal Family, hailed form this village.

Link stood and cleaned his plate. Malon showed him to the guest room and advised him to get some rest. Tomorrow would be a long day. Link kicked of his boots and plopped onto the bed. He yawned and began to doze off.

Carter stepped into a small office inside the Hylian barracks. The room was made mostly of stone and was rather plane. A single wooden deck stood in the center and a pair of chairs of either side. A soldier stood from the desk and saluted him. Carter saluted back at the armored soldier. He wore full plate mail armor and a pointed helmet. The armor was stained white and shown several Hylian insignias.

"Captain Carter, 26th Infantry Division", Carter spoke. "Captain Viscen, army of Hyrule", he replied.

The two sat and Viscen removed his helmet, reveling a young officer with black hair and a clean shaven face. Carter found it hard to believe that he led Hyrule's entire military. Carter handed him a letter stamped with Ninor's seal. Viscen opened it a viewed to contents intently.

"As you can see, to rectify this problem without expending military assets would be most beneficial to both sides", Carter said. Viscen finished reviewing the letter and looked up at Carter. "What reward do you have in mind, Captain?", he asked. Carter quickly responded, "On Ninor's behalf, our equivalent of five hundred rupees."

Viscen nodded and pondered for a moment. "My King has expressed a desire for less of a gap between the peasants and royalty, I could put up the offer of a chance to dine with the Royal Family", Viscen said.

Carter gave an internal smirk. It seems that Hyrule was afraid of invasion after all and rightly so. Ninor's military power far surpassed Hyrule's, even without the aid of magic. Rifles and cannons was what made Ninor's army, technology that Hyrule barely understood. That's why they want a loyal population, one close to the king. Without one, they my side with an invading power. Carter didn't think war would break out, but Hyrule did and this information could aid in securing Cretain.

"I do believe we have a plan then", Carter said after much delay. The two stood shook hands. Viscen called in an aid and gave him orders to post fliers in Hyrule and Cretain. Carter departed the barracks and mounted his horse. Night was falling quickly and the moon shown bright in the sky. Not since his childhood had he seen a Hylian moon. Carter snapped the reigns and road off, back to Ninor.


End file.
